


Misnamed myths

by Camui Alexa (Jackeline_Harkness)



Category: Black Lion's Blood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Camui%20Alexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many of the myths we know are actually myths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misnamed myths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crack_the_shutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crack_the_shutters/gifts).



“We’re safe, Lion Boss”, Illya said, exhaustion and relief mixing up in his voice.

“Thanks, Cobra”, the leader answered as he and his wife sank to the ground. Some of the soldiers wandered about, adrenaline keeping them from settling down.

“The mythical underground tunnels of Buenos Aires…”

“Not so mythical, since they’re real, huh?”

“Boss! Boss!”

“What’s wrong?” Lion rose to his feet, alert.

“There’s… someone here.”

“That’s impossible!”

“Thermal scanning is negative, Hawk. There’s nothing here but us.”

“Vampires don’t give off thermal signatures.”

“Vampires don’t exist.”

“They obviously don’t know it.”

And then, one of the walls cracked.


End file.
